Vollmond
by Ellayah
Summary: Él, un hombre con un secreto que le impedía conseguir un trabajo fijo. Ella, una joven a la que sus padres le pusieron un tutor. Años más tarde se encuentran en mitad de una Guerra. Mejor summary en el interior. Acción, aventura, misterio, amor. Rr p
1. Prólogo

Tras salir de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin debido a su condición era incapaz de encontrar un trabajo estable. Cuando Lord Voldemort cayó… comenzó a viajar por el mundo... en busca de su lugar.. en busca de un sitio donde pudiera comenzar de nuevo. Su corazón estaba dividido... todos sus amigos o estaban muertos... o en Azkaban.

Sarantha Daratrazanoff, es hija de Mikhail Daratrazanoff, un famoso mago rumano, y de Raven, una joven rom... algo parecido a la nobleza de su pueblo. Cuando cumple 11 años, en vez de ir a un colegio... sus padres deciden contratar a un tutor... el cual está hasta que la joven cumple 17 años con ellos.

Ahora, años más tarde.. los caminos de ambos se vuelven a juntar... ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? ¿Qué ocurrirá? La Guerra está a punto de desatarse... y esta vez Voldemort tiene más apoyos que en el pasado.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conozcáis son de J.K Rowling, los cuales he tomado prestado durante un ratito... los personajes que no conozcáis son de cosecha propia.

He estado haciendo cálculos rápidos.. así que no se si estarán muy bien o no... pero espero que me perdonéis si hay alguna confusión U. Este será mi primer fic largo... quería hacerlo... llevo algún tiempo con estas ideas en la cabeza y tenía que exponerlas de alguna manera.

Cualquier coincidencia con algún otro fíc... que sepáis que no lo he hecho a propósito, como ya he comentado soy "novata" en y aún no me he leído ni la mitad que me quería leer.

Espero sus reviews ... tanto si os gusta como sino... con sus criticas o con su apoyo... o con sus ideas para mejorar la historia...

Supongo que en un principio os parecerá lento, pero espero que esto poco a poco vaya cambiando y os guste como va quedando. Las ideas están pensadas... el problema será darlas forma, de todas formas quiero subir un capítulo cada unos pocos días ahora que hay tiempo con esto de las vacaciones.

Un saludo,

Ellayah

-------------------------------------

Me encuentro sentada en mi habitación, viendo como lentamente las sombras del exterior cubren por completo la estancia. Una noche más me mantendré en vela, en silencio, simplemente contemplando las sombras jugando con los rayos de Luna... mas esta vez los plateados retazos de luz... no llegaran. Esta noche me encontraré a solas con mis pensamientos, con mis sentimientos... sin más compañía que la Oscuridad.

Las horas pasan lentamente... hace tiempo que dejé de pensar con coherencia... hace tiempo que las lágrimas dejaron de manar... hace tiempo que el vacío se apoderó de mi ser. Con movimientos mecánicos me acerco hasta la ventana y la abro... alzando el rostro para observar las diminutas esferas que son las estrellas esta noche... la única luz que se puede vislumbrar en este apartado lugar al que me he recluido. Cierro los ojos y aspiro el fresco aire de la noche... el cual me trae miles de olores distintos... La lluvia, como las saladas gotas, ha parado ya... dejando el bosque en una tranquilidad que parece sobrenatural. El olor a tierra mojada me azota al volver a aspirar con fuerza... intentando que esos olores mundanos lleven un poco de tranquilidad a mi atormentada mente.

¿Por qué huí así? ¿Por qué me marché sin decir una palabra a nadie? ¿Por qué en estos momentos me siento avergonzada ante mis actos?. Llevo en este lugar casi dos meses y aún no he encontrado fuerzas para llamar a nadie... para, siquiera, escribir unas frases y enviarlas... Con delicadeza tomo una de las gotas de lluvia entre mis dedos... observando como se evapora lentamente ante el calor de mi piel. ¿Cuánto más podré estar escondida en este lugar antes de que la realidad me abofetee? Un suspiro ahogado se escapa de entre mis labios, y vuelvo a sentir ese nudo que atenaza mi garganta. No, no, no. No quiero volver a llorar esa noche... Quiero olvidar... ¿Acaso no he venido hasta aquí para hacerlo? ¿Acaso no he vuelto de nuevo a este lugar que me vio nacer hace ya tantos años atrás para empezar de nuevo?.

Cierro la ventana de nuevo tiritando de frío. Había olvidado lo crudo que podía ser el Invierno en este lugar. Con paso lento me obligo a acercarme hasta la cama intacta, como otras tantas noches y acostarme en ella... dejar que la textura de las sabanas y el peso de las mantas me relajen... No puedo permitirme el no dormir otra noche... el pasar otro día como una sonámbula de un lugar para otro. No puedo permitirme el lujo de preocupar a los pocos que me han visto cuando bajo al pueblo, a apenas un kilómetro de esta casa escondida en mitad de ninguna parte.

Los párpados se me cierran... quizá por fin esta noche pueda dormir... quizá por fin... esta noche pueda acariciar la tranquilidad que en el pasado encontraba entre tus brazos.. quizá... únicamente quizá... pueda comenzar de nuevo.. pueda alejarme de tu constante recuerdo. Quizá... por una vez.. por una sola vez en mi vida... consiga hacer algo bien... consiga demostrar al mundo que soy algo más que una "sangre sucia" sin nada más que ofrecer que una pobre ayuda...

Como ves... si recuerdo las palabras que cruzasteis.... si recuerdo los comentarios que ambos hicisteis...

Bien... quédate con tus maravillosos amigos... yo no os necesito... A fin de cuentas... no soy más que una pobre alumna... con aires de grandeza ¿no es cierto?

Déjame dormir esta noche.... llévate tus recuerdos.

--------------------------------

Y aquí llegó... espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews.. Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a Nigriv... gracias a sus palabras me he decidido a subir esto.. es el principio de un fic que aunque tengo la idea, no se cómo se irá desarroyando...

Un saludo,

Ellayah


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola!

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo... espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún review por favor! Con críticas o lo que sea para poder mejorar la historia. Como ya he dicho... mas o menos la idea está en mi cabeza, pero de momento está en fases de saber cómo voy a ir uniendo todas las ideas que me están dando más de un dolor de cabeza.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que conozcáis son de J.K Rowling, los cuales he tomado prestado durante un ratito... los personajes que no conozcáis son de cosecha propia.

Contestando a las review...

**amsp14: **Lo primero... muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu review, me ha hecho muchisima ilusión Ha sido la primera de la historia. Espero que te siga interesando y que me dejes algún mensajito. Como soy una vaga (lo reconozco!) aún no he leído ninguna de las tuyas pero prometo hacerlo muy pronto (en cuanto suba el capitulo ). Me alegro que te guste la historia, que te parezca interesante... a ver si te gusta este nuevo capítulo. Como soy novata, pues creo que me ha quedado cortito el capítulo, pero prometo mejorar. Gracias a tí por leerla!.

Y bueno, ahora comienza la historia.... a ver qué os parece.

------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1**

La Luna Llena brillaba como un enorme círculo plateado en el cielo. El bosque de Rumania se encontraba en una extraña calma esa noche, como si los animales salvajes supieran del depredador que se despertaba en lo más profundo, allí donde la Luz del sol no llegaba ni cuando el Astro Rey estaba en su más álgido esplendor.

La tierra se removió, un geiser que se alzaba varios metros del suelo, con un terrible estrépito que rompió por unos instales la calma. La Oscura criatura se alzó entonces del refugio que la tierra le proporcionaba en las horas diurnas. Una oleada de maldad se extendió en círculos concéntricos por el bosque, haciendo que las criaturas se acurrucaran aún más en sus escondrijos.

El ser era grotesco, quizá en una ocasión hubiera podido ser humano, mas en ese momento parecía una bestia salvaje. Lo que en otro tiempo habían sido las ricas vestimentas de un hombre noble, caían hechas jirones por el escuálido cuerpo, apenas cubierto por la piel apergaminada. El ralo, y casi extinto, cabello de color oscuro no podía cubrir la piel que se plegaba en el cráneo, dándole un aspecto cadavérico, como un muerto recién levantado de la tumba. Los ojos oscuros tenían en las profundidades las mismas llamas del Infierno. Sus dientes se encontraban amarillentos, puntiagudos... sus colmillos rozaban, lo que una vez, fueron los labios de la criatura.

Alzó el rostro y olió, comenzando a husmear en búsqueda de una fuente de sustento. Pronto localizó la dirección en la que se encontraba una aldea cercana y alzó el vuelo convertido en una forma humanoide con clara semejanza a un murciélago.

Al día siguiente, tanto la prensa muggle del país como la versión del mismo Profeta, darían la noticia de la muerte masiva que había asolado a una pequeña aldea de los Cárpatos. Los muggles echaban la culpa a una extraña enfermedad... la Comunidad Mágica no dio demasiada importancia a la noticia, tras enviar a una pareja de Aurores y asegurarse de que no había sido obra de Mortífagos.

---

- ¿Habéis leído el Profeta?

La voz de Hermione rompió la serenidad en la que se encontraban sus dos amigos, inmersos en una nueva partida de Ajedrez Mágico. Se había vuelto una rutina eso de pasar las horas de la noche jugando... cuando no podían hacer nada más. Faltaba una mes para que volvieran de nuevo a Hogwarts... mientras tanto se encontraban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Los TIMOS habían pasado y quedaba aún un año de tranquilidad antes de enfrentarse a los ÉXTASIS. Para Harry había sido una dura prueba volver a ese lugar... todo lo que veía le recordaba a su padrino... ¡Cuánto anhelaba volver atrás! ¡Cuánto le gustaría volver al año anterior! Si pudiera hacerlo... quizá conseguiría evitar lo que ocurrió a Sirius... El recuerdo de su padrino, junto a la interrupción de Hermione que le había costado un caballo, hicieron que el niño que sobrevivió mirara a su amiga con no muy buena cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Fudge ya ha vuelto de sus vacaciones en Mallorca?.- preguntó con un tono irónico que dejaba claramente patente que no le gustaba nada ese tipo.

- Pues ahora que lo dices....

- ¡Ron!.- exclamó Hermione arqueando levemente una ceja en dirección al pelirrojo sin poder creer que le interesara realmente la vida social de Fudge.- Me da lo mismo si ha vuelto o no... no es eso lo que quería comentaros.

- ¡Que! Harry ha preguntado.- masculló el joven por lo bajo.- Y no me digáis que era una ironía, porque lo he notado claramente.

- ¿Y para qué me ibas a contestar entonces?

- Para que Mione no nos contara algo que fijo que sería más aburrido que ese libro que los _muggles_ llaman Biblia.

- Bien, pues si no os interesa lo que os iba a decir...

La chica fulminó por un instante a sus dos mejores amigos, antes de cerrar El Profeta y comenzar a levantarse. Había descubierto que con la curiosidad innata de ambos... lo mejor para que la hicieran caso era mostrarse un poco misteriosa. Solía dar resultados, aunque cuando llegó a la puerta y ninguno de los dos se digno a preguntar... se pregunto si en esa ocasión no iba a dar resultados... hasta que la voz de Harry rompió el silencio únicamente roto por los movimientos en el tablero de ajedrez.

- ¿No nos lo vas a decir?

- Vaya, ¿ahora os interesa?

- Vamos Hermione... si sabemos que te estás muriendo por contarnos lo que has descubierto en el periódico.- contestó Ron.

- Oh... ¡de acuerdo!.- como una exhalación había recorrido el camino de vuelta hasta ellos y desplegado El Profeta, enseñándoles un artículo en particular.- ¿No os parece sospechoso?

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Esto!

Ambos compañero se inclinaron sobre el periódico, leyendo la noticia de unas extrañas muertes, supuestamente de una enfermedad, que había ocurrido en unas montañas llamadas Cárpatos. Alzando la mirada arquearon una ceja porque no entendían la preocupación que se podía ver en los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros? ¡Está en la otra parte del mundo!

- Ya bueno... pero Quien-vosotros-sabéis, no suele ser de los que se quedan parado en un mismo lugar ¿no?

- Lo pone bien claro... ha sido únicamente una enfermedad.

- Sí... también han dicho que Harry estaba cegado en búsqueda de fama y no se cuantas cosas más el año pasado ¿no es cierto?

- Eso es verdad.- dijo Harry, recordando el año anterior.

A pesar de que discutieron sobre las curiosas muertes... no consiguieron llegar a ningún sitio. Lord Voldemort parecía estar de nuevo desaparecido.. esperando el mejor momento para atacar. Con la captura de sus principales Mortífagos, parecía que la Tierra se lo hubiera tragado... aunque si algo estaba seguro y siempre presente en la Orden... es que donde quiera que estuviera, seguramente estaría captando adeptos para su causa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que conozcáis son de J.K Rowling, los cuales he tomado prestado durante un ratito... los personajes que no conozcáis son de cosecha propia.

**sara fenix black:** Hola! me alegra mucho leerte por aquí... Bueno, aunque esta r/r me la dejaste en el prólogo, te la tengo que contestar aquí... porque cuando me llegó ya había subido el otro capítulo y no estoy segura de cómo actualizarlo. Te voy diciendo.... la historia está basada en el sexto curso... Lamentablemente Sirius está muerto... PERO! tranquila... que aparecerá en la historia... a base de **_flashbakc_**, no puedo evitar meter a este personaje que me gusta tanto ;) así que aparecerá por aquí el cachorrito como tu le llamas. Sí... la historia principal es de Remus, aunque aún no haya aparecido... quería hacerlo así porque es un personaje que me encanta... y porque no se... no he visto demasiado fic de él como protagonista (o eso... o me estoy volviendo ciega xD) Preguntita... he visto pro ahi ordenes de Severus y de Sirius... ¿No hay ninguna de mi Remsy lindo?. El prólogo es sobre Sarantha... ¡pero! no puedo decirte nada de por qué esa mención a lo de "sangre sucia" porque sino quitaría gracia a la historia... te irás enterando en los siguientes capítulos jiji.

De verdad.. espero que te vaya gustando la historia... y que me dejes r/r porque me ha hecho muchísima ilusión .

Y aquí os dejo con el capítulo... es cortito... pero es que me da cosilla hacerlo demasiado largo por si no os gusta...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 2**

El andén 9¾ de King's Cross se encontraba lleno de los alumnos de Hogwarts que comenzaban un nuevo año escolar. Despedidas, gritos, reencuentros... todo era un continuo ir y venir de alegres alumnos y de preocupados padres que veían a sus hijos alejarse de la seguridad familiar... para ir al lugar mágico más seguro de Inglaterra. Algunos suspiraban de alivio... tras lo sucedido el año anterior en el Ministerio de Magia, pocos se creían ya las palabras que decían que Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado no había vuelto. ¿Quién sería el loco que se enfrentaría a Albus Dumbledore?. Estarían seguros... o al menos eso es lo que creían la mayoría de ellos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en un rincón despidiéndose de los Weasley. Antes de entrar ya se habían despedido de los padres de Hermione, los cuales, aunque nerviosos, estaban seguros que por fin un año escolar... trascurriría más o menos sin novedades significativas.

- Tened cuidado ¿de acuerdo?.- Molly se encontraba abrazando en esos momentos a Harry con cariño, como si fuera realmente su hijo.

- Tranquila mamá, no haremos nada excesivamente peligroso.

- ¡Ron! No haréis nada peligroso... sea cual sea su magnitud.

- Vamos Molly.. deja a los muchachos, estoy seguro de que no ocurrirá nada.- Arthur pasó su brazo por los hombros de su mujer, intentando tranquilizarla.

La pareja observó como los muchachos se dirigían hacia el tren y subían... quedaban aún cinco minutos para que se pusiera en funcionamiento. Molly alzó la mirada hacia su marido y dejó escapar un lento suspiro.

- ¿Crees que todo irá bien?

- Claro que sí... estarán seguros... Este año no hay manera de que les ocurra nada.

- Eso hemos dicho en los cuatro cursos anteriores... y siempre ha sucedido algo, Arthur.

- Vamos vamos... son mayorcitos para cuidarse solos... tranquila cariño.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa... que todos vosotros creéiss que son ya mayores... pero Arthur... no son más que unos niños.

Con un suspiro, el matrimonio Weasley observó como el tren llevaría a sus hijos hacia el nuevo curso escolar. Arthur hizo girar a su mujer en dirección a la salida... acariciándola levemente la espalda para intentar serenarla... No entendía esas preocupaciones de su mujer... O quizá las entendiera mejor de lo que daba a entender. Sabía que para ella aún eran unos niños que debían ser protegidos... para él... esos mismos niños eran los futuros magos... aquellos que terminarían por decidir de qué lado de la balanza se inclinaría aquella guerra que estaba tomando forma de nuevo.

Salieron de la estación, dirigiéndose hacia La Madriguera. El silencio era uno de esos silencios, que aunque extensos... no resultaban molestos. Los dos tenían demasiado en lo que pensar.

Con beso de despedida en la puerta... Arthur usó la red de polvos Flú para dirigirse hacia su trabajo... De momento todo estaba tranquilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se encontraba solo en interior de su departamento. Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el de los prefectos, pero le habían dicho que después se reuniría con él, en cuanto pudieran. Acababan de salir de la estación y ya comenzaba a echarles de menos. Demasiada tranquilidad para su gusto. Se había acostumbrado a viajar en esos inicios de curso con ellos y aunque en ocasiones le gustaba estar solo... esa no era la ocasión. Quedaban muchas horas por delante y estaba seguro de que comenzaría a pensar de lo ocurrido el año anterior y no era algo que le apeteciera realmente. Con esos momentos de soledad volvería a ver a su padrino y al ver a su padrino... llegaría de nuevo el sentimiento de pérdida que tan bien conocía. Y el de culpabilidad.

- ¿Se puede?

La voz era extraña... una voz de mujer... mas tenía tonalidades que una voz normal no debería tener. Era oscura, sensual... el arma de un hechicero... Harry se estremeció de arriba abajo. Era como si esa voz le acariciara. Alzando el rostro, extrañado por esos pensamientos, clavó su mirada esmeralda en la mujer que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta... y creyó que estaba viendo un espejismo.

Una mujer joven se encontraba allí parada... estaba seguro de que no la había visto antes y más seguro aún de que era imposible de que fuera una alumna de Hogwarts. El oscuro cabello, del color de la obsidiana, era corto y enmarcaba un rostro pálido, demasiado hermoso para la salud mental de cualquiera. Los ojos, de un azul oscuro, estaban clavados en él y le dieron la impresión de que quería traspasar su misma alma. Por un instante esos ojos le recordaron a los de Sirius y un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió. Vestía a la manera _muggle_. Unos vaqueros desgastados que se pegaban como una segunda piel y que tenían rotos en las rodillas, una camiseta negra demasiado ancha, que no dejaba vislumbrar claramente las curvas de la mujer y por encima una chupa de cuero que estaba seguro que tanto su padrino como Billy Weasley envidiarían. Era bastante alta y desprendía algo extraño... una fuerza latente y cuando se movió hacia dentro para dejar libre el pasillo por el que pasaba un alumno de Ravenclaw... Harry casi estaba seguro de decir que la primera palabra que le había venido a la mente al ver ese movimiento era la palabra "Libertad"... algo muy extraño... puesto que nunca en su vida habría dicho que un movimiento y esas palabras pudieran ir juntas.

- ¿Sí o no?

Una vez más esa voz... un nuevo escalofrío y Harry Potter se esforzó por hablar. Fuera quien fuera... no podría ser nadie peligroso... si así fuera no la hubieran dejado subir al tren.

- ¿Eh? Si si... claro pase... está libre.

- Gracias... ya pensaba que tendría que hacer todo el viaje de pie.- el tono de voz, a pesar del claro sarcasmo, no hizo que Harry se pusiera en pie de guerra como le hubiera ocurrido con Snape... sino que le hizo sonreír.

La extraña hizo entrar una maleta, completamente_ muggle_, en el departamento y la dejó en el lugar en el que estaba el baúl de Harry, a su lado. A simple vista no había nada que le hiciera ver que era una bruja... y no pudo por menos que fruncir el ceño. La mujer se sentó frente a él, junto a la ventana y no volvió a hablar... observando el exterior... por lo que Harry hizo lo mismo con una extraña sensación... había algo en la mujer que no terminaba de cuadrar. ¿Quién sería?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno! Y esto es todo.. por el momento

Si os ha gustado.. por favor.. dejad un review y sino también! Es para saber si alguien lo lee o no... tengo curiosidad de saber qué os va pareciendo... y además así me animaría a escribir... de verdad.

Besucos!

Ellayah


	4. Capítulo 3

Holas!

Aquí estoy con una nueva entrega. Aviso que quizá me queráis matar por el punto en el que le corto... pero, prometo que en el próximo capítulo será más largo y se irán desvelando algunos asuntillos... de verdad. Supongo que esto va demasiado lento y que es mi culpa por intentar darle un poquito de emoción y de misterio... si es así decídmelo ¿vale? Y ahora contestando a la r/r.. gracias a las tres, de corazón por ellas... me alegra saber que hay gente que lo lee. Y siento también mucho el retraso... pero he decidido ir subiendo dos capítulos por semana... mas o menos ¿Qué os parece?

**amsp14:** Hola! me encanta que te encante... como suelen decir. No, ahora en serio, que me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia. La mujer del anterior capítulo es Sarantha, sí... la mujer a la que enseñaba Lupin. En cuanto a si va a ser profesora de Hogwarts... en los próximos capítulos se destapa, pero bueno... creo que me has cazado :P. La oscura criatura... de primeras, ahora mismo, mientras me voy a asentando no va a tener mucha historia, pero en adelante va a ser bastante importante, así que no puedo decirte... sorry, es que sino se fastidiaría la historia. Remus está al caer... no os desaniméis, que la verdad es que ya voy tres capítulos y aun no aparece y esto no puede ser siendo una historia de él! Besucos!

**sara fenix black:** Lo primero, siento por haber tardado esta vez en actualizar más... pero he tenido un pequeño problemilla llamado jaqueca que no me ha dejado hacer nada de nada mas que estar con los ojos cerrados intentando que pasara. La primera escena del capítulo 1 es la primera que escribí... fue a mano y en una noche después de trasnochar y no estaba muy segura de cómo salió, pero si dices que escalofriante... es una de las sensaciones que quería dar. Me has puesto roja con eso de actitud Rowling en los chicos, quiero que los personajes sean lo más parecidos posibles... aunque no se yo si lo conseguiré. Espero leerte pronto! Muchos muchos besucos! Aps, que se me olvida, gracias por lo de la información, ya buscaré esos dos grupos que me has comentado

**Adarae:** Mala bruja xD Es coña, ais... si es que dicen que donde hay confianza da asco... Veamos.. a ver... ya te lo expliqué pero te lo vuelvo a decir... Sarantha no es tan perfecta como lo pone Harry, únicamente intenté darle el punto de vista de un chico de 16 años y con las hormonas revolucionadas. Me alegra de que te vaya gustado la historia y muchos muchos besitos.

Quiero dar las gracias en especial a Ligeia... que es mi beta-lectora y la que siempre me anima en todas estas cosas... ais, la pobre debe estar hasta las narices de que le pase esto... (¿se nota que la estoy picando para ver si cae y me deja una r/r xD)

Besos y os dejo con el capítulo de hoy!

Ellayah

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 3**

El silencio se arrastraba por el departamento del tren... lento... sinuoso... Ninguno de los ocupantes parecían tener ganas de entablar una conversación. Harry se encontraba mirando continuamente hacia la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento entraran Hermione o Ron... le estaba poniendo nervioso esa extraña mujer que tenía delante. Si la miraba un poquito más detenidamente, sin la sorpresa inicial, no parecía tan impresionante como al principio. Era una mujer normal... en lo que no usaba esa voz de hechicera. Porque había algo que no cuadraba con esa voz, estaba seguro. Se estremeció y se giró para mirar hacia el exterior. Se le estaba haciendo eterno el viaje.

Cerró los ojos, apoyado contra el respaldo... en un intento por quedarse dormido y que así el viaje se hiciera más corto. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar fragmentos de otros tantos viajes que había hecho antes que este para llegar a Hogwarts... y con un poco de angustia pensó que únicamente le quedaba otro antes de que por fin dejara el Colegio y se tuviera que enfrentar realmente a la vida de adulto. No pudo evitar sonreír por un instante con sorna. Cualquiera que se hubiera metido en esos momentos a leer sus pensamientos... hubiera considerado que era un sentimental. Echaría en falta Hogwarts... eso no se lo podía negar a nadie, pero comenzaría una nueva vida donde él sería el que realmente decidiera lo que tenía que hacer....

Y con estos últimos pensamientos... el niño que vivió se quedó dormido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La mujer se encontraba mirando, sin realmente ver, el exterior. Aunque a simple vista parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, había notado claramente la mirada del joven Potter sobre ella durante las dos horas que llevaban de viaje. Deseaba tanto como él salir de aquel lugar... Llevaba demasiado tiempo ajena al Mundo Mágico... ajena a todos a excepción de unos pocos, como para volver de golpe a ella. O esa era la impresión que todos los que habían oído hablar de ella dirían. Con un gesto automático se retiró un mechón rebelde del rostro mientras mantenía la mirada en el exterior, al mismo tiempo su mente comenzaba a flotar entre recuerdos...

**_FlashBack_**

La Luna Llena se encontraba en el cielo como una esfera perfecta. Una mujer se encontraba en el exterior, en el porche, de una antigua casa en algún lugar de Rumania. Se encontraba acurrucada en un balancín que se movía apenas ante la insistencia de una brisa cálida de verano... una taza humeante entre sus manos mientras los ojos azules se encontraban clavados en la espesura que rodeaba a la casa. Unos metros hacia la derecha se encontraba un todo terreno oscuro, un camino serpenteante se perdía en dirección a un pequeño pueblo en el que conseguía lo imprescindible para vivir. ¿Cuántos años llevaba ya allí, aislada del resto?

Un suspiro de puro hastío se escapó de los labios de la mujer... una noche más el insomnio no la había dejado pegar ojo... una noche más su mente se empeñaba en volver al pasado, en volver a pesar en unos ojos dorados y un cabello castaño... en un carácter afable y en unas palabras suaves. No pudo evitar que un débil gruñido se escapara de su garganta.

No quería seguir pensando en él... no quería seguir pensando en su profesor de cuando apenas era una niña. Era el pasado, no el presente y mucho menos su futuro. Gracias a... algunos asuntos que en esos momentos no estaba dispuesta a discutir con su conciencia, había desaparecido de la vida pública, resguardándose de todo en ese lugar. Ese era ahora su lugar, ese era ahora lo que más parecido que podía llamar hogar.

Dio un pequeño sorbo de su taza... antes de que notara una nueva presencia en las proximidades. Con el ceño fruncido observó a su alrededor hasta que reconoció al hombre que se acercaba hacia ella. El cabello y la barba plateada, los ojos azules tras las lentes en forma de media luna... una túnica en color azul que hacía juego con ellos. Se encontraba ante el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

No pudo evitar arquea levemente una ceja en forma de interrogación mientras el Director se acercaba. Hacía años que no sabía nada de él, o mejor dicho, que no se enfrenaba a él cara a cara. De vez en cuando recibía alguna carta suya para comunicarla lo que sucedía en Inglaterra y en la Comunidad Mágica en general, suponía que por deferencia a su padre, Mikhail... del que había sido un buen amigo.

La mujer se incorporó. Vestía a la manera muggle, unos pantalones y una sudadera en colores oscuros. Apoyándose en barandilla que rodeaba el porche esperó hasta que Dumbledore se encontrara enfrente de ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Por un instante ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Buenas noches Señorita Daratrazanoff.

- Buenas noches Dumbledore, ¿Sucede algo?

Dumbledore se quedó por unos instantes observando en silencio a la mujer que tenía delante. Un atisbo de triste sonrisa se deslizó por los labios del hombre... esa mirada que le enfrentaba era la misma que había visto tantas veces antes en el rostro de uno de los hombres que podría haber llamado hermano... quizá después de todo esta conversación llevara a buen puerto.

- ¿No puede venir uno en visita de cortesía?

- No... no cuando se trata de Dumbledore...- la mujer dejó escapar una leve risa divertida.

- En menudo concepto me tienes Sarantha. No me quiero imaginar las cosas que te dijo tu madre de mí.

- Oh... no demasiadas no demasiadas.- dijo con una leve sonrisa, dando un nuevo sorbo a la taza.- ¿Viene por lo sucedido en la aldea hace unas semanas?

- En parte vengo por eso... y porque tengo que pedirte algo.

- Me lo imaginaba... ¿Pasamos dentro? Creo que va a ser una larga noche.

La mujer miró al profesor y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa seguida de cerca por Dumbledore. Acercándose a la cocina preparó una taza de chocolate para el Director, dejándosela delante y se acomodó en una silla. El silencio se apoderó de nuevo entre ambos... Ella pensando en lo que el profesor la iba a decir... Dumbledore decidiendo cual sería la mejor manera de enfocar el asunto.

- Bien, lo mejor sería comenzar por el principio... 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno... y esto es todo.. lo dejo en un momento "crítico" del _**Flasback**_ pero quiero poner toda la conversación en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y me dejéis una review... ¡que me hacen mucha ilusión y me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo!

Besucos!

Ellayah


End file.
